House Arrest
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Fang gets put on house arrest for a year for beating a guy up, nearly killing him. With a whole year stuck at home, Fang starts to realize just how short his life really is. Mang, as always.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of those stories that I have nothing else to do so decided to see where it goes. If it goes nowhere, which it probably will, oh well. More than likely, I won't spend too much time on it.**

House Arrest

Chapter 1

_**Day 1**_

Max shook her head as the attorney and police left. Fang gave her a slight smile.

"Come on, Max. This isn't that bad. And you're not even the one on house arrest!"

"Fang, shut up." Max sat down on the kitchen counter.

"Max-"

"I said to shut up! Do you know what this is costing us?"

"It's better than me in jail right?"

Max held her tounge. "Yeah, sure."

Frowning, Fang stretched. "Max, we already talk about this."

"Yeah but that was before it actually happened!" Max shook her head. "Fang what are you going to do all day?"

"Hang out with Iggy…Gasman…watch the kids…eat…poop…eat again….pee-"

"You are really pissing me off."

Fang looked down at the ankle monitor. His new best friend. "You off today?"

"No. I go in at four." Max sighed. "Was it worth it? Beating that guy up?"

Fang looked down. "Yeah, baby, it was."

"He's in jail now, Fang. You didn't have to do that."

Looking up, Fang nodded slightly. "Max, I've taken care of things my way since we were kids. He hurt you, I hurt him. He's luck I didn't kill him."

"No, you're lucky!" Sighing, Max stood up. "One year. Got to love plea bargains, right?"

Fang got up, having heard footsteps. "I know you're there, Rain."

The three year old giggled from the doorway. "Daddy gets him bracelet?"

"Yep!" Fang picked her up. "For one whole year, I'll be here everyday of your life."

Rain smiled. For her, this was wonderful. Daddy always worked, always. Now, Mommy, who was very mean and bossy, would be gone and the best person in the world would take her place. What could be better?

Max sighed. "Work. You know, if you weren't an idiot, I wouldn't have to be working again."

"Shhh, Maxie. The princess doesn't like you to say bad word like 'idiot', does she?"

Rain giggled from his arms. "Yeah."

"I'm hungry!" Caden walked into the room. "Mommy?"

"Daddy makes food now, right Fang?"

"Uh, right." Fang sat Rain on the ground. "Not that you were ever that great of cook anyways."

"Fang, I am not in the mood."

The six year old sat down at the table. "Dad, did you get your monitor thingy yet?"

"Yeah, you missed it, Cad. The police were here to give it to me and everything."

Caden giggled, his brown hair falling in his face, covering his green eyes. "Do I still have to go to school today?"

'

"Why wouldn't you?" Max asked, looking at the clock.

"Because Dad is in trouble."

"That has nothing to do with you. And do not go to school talking about it, you hear me?"

"Mom, it's not like it's some big secret." Hayley, their oldest walked into the kitchen. Fang looked at her for a second, not liking what he was seeing at all.

"Those jeans are too tight."

"No they're not."

"Your stomach is showing." Fang turned his head slightly. "And other things."

"What my boobs?"

"Hayley!" Max groaned while Caden made a face.

She smirked, enjoying the teasing she was giving her father. The seventeen year old picked up an apple.

Fang turned towards the refrigerator. "Go change."

"Make me."

"Excuse me?"

The sixteen-year-old girl sighed. "Daddy, leave me alone."

"Then change."

A loud belch made halted the conversation. Skylar walked in, yawing. "You guys are too loud in the morning."

"Burp like that again and you'll be stuck in this house longer than your father." Max looked at the clock. "Fang, hurry up and make breakfast. Hayley, go get changed. Now."

"Mom-"

"Talk back to me and you'll be stuck here too."

Hayley screeched, walking out of the room. Skylar frowned. "She's loud."

As if to reinforce this fact, Ace, the thirteen month old, started crying. Sighing, Max stood up, going to get him.

Fang got out a thing of eggs, starting to make breakfast. Skylar looked down at his father's ankle.

"Dad, damn, you finally got it?"

"Language."

Caden giggled at his fifteen-year-old brother. "Dad, what are you making?"

"Eggs."

Rain climbed up into a chair. "I like eggs, Daddy."

"Yeah, I know."

Skylar's cell rang and he answered. "What up? Nah. Yeah he got it. Dud you have to check it out. I know, right? Man, imagine if he went to jail instead. Instant cred, right?"

Fang rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why his son thought this was cool, especially knowing why he beat the crap out of that guy. Max walked back into the room, cradling Ace in her arms.

"Caden, go brush your teeth."

"But then my food will taste bad."

"Yeah, well, we're late." Max sat down at the table.

"Dude, I know! Nope. Yeah, she so wants me. I know. Nah, not here. He's going to be here for like a year. That's like what? 200 days?"

Max bit her lip, resisting the urge to hit her son in the head. "Sky, no phones in the morning. You'll see whoever you're talking to at school in like thirty minutes."

"I got to go. Yeah, I know, she so is. 'right, bye." He hung up. "Happy?"

Max didn't say anything. Hayley came back into the room, looser jeans and a better fitting t-shirt on.

"Happy Dad?"

Fang looked at her. God, she looked just like Max. He would do anything to have her go back to being a baby, not so grown up. He hoped Rain didn't grow up as fast. The thirty four year old nodded, remembering that he was her age when he had her. "Yeah, now sit down."

"You guys need hair cuts." Max looked at her two oldest sons.

Caden frowned at his mother. "No. We like our hair, right Sky?"

"Whatever."

"Didn't I tell you to go brush your teeth?" Max asked the six year old. He groaned, going to do so. Fang started setting food in front of his kids, giving Max hers last. He kissed her head before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

House Arrest

Chapter 2

_**Day 2**_

Rain was napping, Ace was in his playpen, happily chewing on his stuffed animals. Life was good…except for the thing on his ankle but whatever. Fang grabbed a handful of chips before going back to his game. God he loved his sons X-box and PS3. The door bell rang.

"It's unlocked!" Fang yelled, lost in his game. Iggy walked into the living room.

"Hey dude."

"Hey." Fang didn't even look up.

"Max here?"

"Nope. Work. Kids are at school and Rain is napping so keep it down."

"Right." Iggy closed the door, walking in more before running into something. "Max rearranged the furniture?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Iggy started feeling around. Once he finally found the overstuffed chair, he sat down. "How's life?"

"Day 2 and I'm still feeling pretty good. No work, no Max, just me and my games…and two of my kids but whatever. They're the quiet ones."

"Rain is quiet?"

"Well…okay so one of them is quiet. Huh Ace?"

The baby giggled at the sound of his name. "Da-da!"

"Yeah." Fang kept looking at his game. "Off work today?"

"Yeah." Iggy leaned back into the chair, settling in. "Bet Max has been bitching about the whole thing, huh?"

"Yeah. When isn't she bitching at me?" _But I love her_, Fang added in his mind. "How'd you get here?"

"Cara dropped me off after a rousing night at her place."

"A rousing night or arousing Iggy?"

The blind man laughed a little. "So, anyways, how's Max?"

"Told you, she's bitchy."

"No, I meant…you know. Does she feel better now that the trials over?"

Fang paused his game, turning to look at his blind best friend. "Iggy, I don't want to talk about it, alright? It's over, that's all that matters."

"Okay, alright."

Fang got up, going over to Ace. "What's wrong buddy? You don't like being caged?"

Fang picked up his youngest, carrying him into the kitchen. "Want so pizza Ig? Left over from yesterday night."

"What kind?"

Fang opened the fridge with one hand. "Uh, we got sausage and cheese."

"Bring me some cheese."

"Alright. Cold?"

"Is there any other kind?"

Fang grabbed three pieces for Iggy and five of sausage for himself. Ace made a noise. Fang bounced him a little, going back into the living room.

"Here Ig." Fang gave his friend his pizza before sitting back down, laying Ace on the ground. The baby made a noise of joy, crawling away. He only went as far as the TV, looking at it. Fang kept an eye on him while talking to Iggy.

"Talk to Nudge recently?" Fang asked.

"…Yeah, you haven't?"

"She's kind of…mad at me."

"What'd you do?"

Sighing, Fang began to explain. "She's mad that I beat up that guy. But what he did to Max makes it okay. She said that I'm a 'bad influence' on my children."

"And she isn't on hers? Who drinks everyday?"

Fang shook his head. "Easier to find fault in others right?"

* * *

When Max got home at six, the first thing she saw was her husband sleeping on the couch, chip crumbs all over his chest. She sighed, closing and locking the door behind her. Rain, who was sitting at the coffee table, coloring.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Shhh, Daddy's sleeping."

Fang made a loud snoring noise, making his youngest daughter giggle. Max glanced at him, sighing. She hated his snoring with a passion. He quieted down, mumbling under his breath. Max walked into the kitchen, where Caden was sitting at the table, doing his homework.

"Good job, baby. You're the only one that does your homework with out being told, you know that?"

Caden giggled. Max looked over his shoulder at his work before kissing his head. "Did Hayley pick you up from school today, like I told her?"

"Yep! Her and Sky. They're fighting."

"Really?" Max asked, distracted. She had to start dinner, seeing as Fang, who just happened to be worn out from sleeping all day, had not. They ate pizza last night so tonight…she opened the freezer, pulling out frozen chicken fingers and fries.

"Yeah. Sky was kissing her best friend. But that's nasty!"

"Yeah." Max turned on the oven. "You get…um…cooties, right?"

"Yes! Carrie, that girl in my class, tries to kiss me. She chases me around all day. It's nasty!"

"Tell her to stop." The mother grabbed a bottle of water before facing her son.

"I do!"

"Then you like it?"

"No! Girls are icky."

"Icky, huh?" Max walked out of the room. "I'm a girl too, you know."

"No. You're Mommy. That's different."

"Yeah, alright." Max walked upstairs, headed to her bedroom. Once there, she laid down on the bed, sighing. After a minute, Skylar imerged from her bathroom.

"Skylar!" She sat up. "How many times have I told you that my bathroom is off limits?"

"Well, my bathroom is nasty."

"Then clean it."

"Yeah but, Mom you don't-"

"Shut up, I have a headache." Max laid back on the bed. "Go put the food in the oven and take it out when it's done."

Skylar frowned, watching her. "You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry. Where's Ace?"

"Hayley put him to bed. Mom, are you okay?" The teen suddenly felt bad, remembering all his mom had gone through.

"I'm fine. Go do as I asked. And tell Hayley to check on Ace, alright?"

He almost told her that he and his sister weren't talking but he stopped himself. She had enough going on.

* * *

Fang woke with a start. He looked around. Where was Ace? What time was it? Did he miss the football game?

"Daddy! You're up!" Rain stood up. "Look at me picture!"

He really wished she'd stop yelling. "It's great, Rain." He stood up. "Is Mommy home?"

"Yeah. And Hayley and Sky and Cay-den."

Fang stretched before going up the stairs. He and Hayley had fought that morning, again about what she was wearing. He was feeling slightly bad about it. Fang went ot her bedroom door, opening it.

"Hey, baby girl, I wanted to-" Fang stopped. "Hayley!"

"What?" She looked up from her text book, her boyfriend, Seth, looking up also.

"You know the rules. He's here this door stays open!"

"Dad, he's all the way over there and I'm on the bed!"

Fang didn't care at the moment that they weren't anywhere close to each other. "No. You broke a rule. Get out, James."

"His names Seth." Hayley stood up. "And he does not have to go. Just because you're in a bad mood about being stuck here doesn't mean that you have to ruin everyone else's lives!"

"Do not yell at me. You broke a rule."

"You broke the law!"

Seth stood up. "It's cool, Hay, I was leaving anyways."

Seth walked past Fang before hurrying down the stairs and out of the house.

"Dad, you are such a-" Hayley stopped herself.

"Such a what? Come, _Hay, _say it so that I can ground you even longer!"

"What is going on in here?" Max walked down the hallway. "I'm trying to sleep."

"She was in here, _with the door closed_, with that boy."

"What boy?"

"Jacob."

"His name is Seth, Dad. Seth!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Fang." Max sighed, putting a hand on his arm. "I have a headache. Just shut up for a minute, alright?"

Fang nodded. Max looked at her daughter. "That is a rule, Hayley."

"Skylar's rooms up in the attic and he does God knows what up there!" Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Why doesn't that matter? Because he's a boy?"

"Damn right."

"Fang!" Max looked up at him. "Go check on Ace. Now."

"He's not crying."

"You're about to be if you don't leave!"

Fang looked at his daughter before walking away. Max sighed, going into the room, closing the door.

"Hayley, you know that he doesn't like-"

"I don't care! I'm not a baby."

"I know." Max seriously did have a bad headache. "Just keep the door open from now on, okay?"

"We weren't doing anything! He was all the way over-"

"Hayley, calm down." The girls mother closed her eyes.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

"Fine. I just…I'm going to bed. Make sure they all eat and Caden takes a bath, alright?"

Hayley nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to bring you dinner or-"

"No." Max walked out of the room, going back to her own. She laid down on the bed, planning on going to sleep. She was close to it when she felt a hand on her face.

"Mommy!"

She opened her eyes. "Hi Rain. Go eat dinner."

The little girl giggled. "Make sure Mommy eats."

"I'm not hungry."

"Daddy says Mommy has to eat."

"Did he?" Max closed her eyes again. She knew why Fang was worried about her but she wasn't not eating because of what he was thinking. She wasn't because she didn't feel good.

"Yeah. Him say no let Mommy feel bad."

"I'm not, sweetie. I just have a headache. Go eat."

"But Mommy-"

"Now Rain."

That's what Rain meant by bossy. She got off the bed, running into the kitchen. She climbed into her chair.

"Mommy not hungry," She announced.

Fang, who had Ace in his arms, sighed. "Okay."

"But she feels bad, Daddy! Make her feel better."

"I will." Fang sat a plate of food in front of her. Hayley put ketchup on it for her younger sister.

"Don't bother Mommy so much," the older girl ordered gently.

"Not bod-er! Daddy say too."

"I know." Hayley smiled at her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Friday, I don't have any plans. You want to sleep in my room and have a slumber party?"

"Cay-den come?"

"Ew, no. He's a boy."

Rain giggled. "Yeah. Him boy."

Caden stuck his tongue out at them. "So? Girls are nasty."

"You say that just because you don't have a girlfriend. Because no girls want you." Hayley sat down.

"No! Girls are…just nasty."

Skylar walked into the room, burping as he came. "Did anyone give Caden a bath?"

"I can give myself a bath! I'm a man."

Hayley snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Fang set each of his children's plates on the table before walking away, headed to Ace and Caden's room. He laid the baby down in the crib, kissing his head.

"Da-da."

"Yeah." Fang ran a hand down his face. "I love, Ace."

The baby giggled.

"Go to sleep, alright?" Fang kissed him again before making him lay down and putting a blanket over him. "Good night, baby boy. See you in the morning."

Fang walked out of the room and into his. Max was sleeping, snoring softly. Fang closed the bedroom door before laying down next to her. She looked so small and fragile to him. Fang grabbed one of her hands, holding it in his. It was so, so tiny. Kissing it gently, he couldn't help but to remember that night. The night she came running into the house, screaming, running into their bedroom, crying out to him. He shouldn't have let her go out so late, even if it was for diapers. He should have picked some up on the way home. Why was he so stupid? Why?

Max opened her eyes slowly, having felt him rubbing his fingers across hers. "Fang."

He smiled a weak, soft smile. "Hey."

His wife pulled her hand from his grasp. "I'm sleeping."

"And hungry."

"No, I'm not."

Fang kissed her head. "Not even going to ask me how house arrest has been going?"

"No."

Pulling her closer to him, Fang laughed a little. "Iggy came over today."

"So you weren't the only one messing up my house?"

"No."

"Hmmm." Max laid her head on his chest. "Don't yell at Hayley so much."

"She had a boy in her room!"

"Fang, calm down. They weren't doing anything."

"Yeah, just like we weren't doing anything when we were-"

"You can't hold what we did against her and you know it."

"Still, I don't like Jesse."

"His name is Seth." Max rolled her eyes. "You need to go make sure our kids aren't killing each other."

"Eh, let them fight it out. We have too many anyways."

Smiling slightly, the woman closed her eyes. "I'm off tomorrow."

"Great, I get to spend the whole day with you."

She could tell by his tone that he was being a jerk but said nothing. "I love you."

Fang ran a hand down her back, gently rubbing in between her wings. "I love you more."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, me too."

Max laughed slightly, pushing away from him. It was silent for a few minutes before Fang got up.

"I'm going to go check on things."

"Okay." Max closed her eyes again. "See you in the morning."

"You're assuming I'm not going to wake you up again."

"Fang-"

"Kidding…sort of." He walked out of the room, passing the hall bathroom where he heard Caden talking excitedly to someone, probably Skylar. Fang went into Rain's room, which was across from her older sister's. There was a huge fight about who's room Ace would share. When Caden lost the battle, as Max said boys share rooms with boys, girls with girls, the then five year old didn't talk to him mom for a whole day. Which, in the scheme of things, wasn't that bad but at the time was amazing.

"Are you sleeping, yet?"

"No! You no tuck me in!"

"Oh." Fang acted shocked. "Am I supposed to do that?"

"You Daddy!"

"I am?" He went over to the girl, kissing her cheek. "Welll then I guess I'd better tuck you in, huh?"

"Yeah."

Fang pulled her Hello Kitty blanket up around her, handing her the Tigger doll that Iggy bought her on the day she was born. Fang gave her a kiss before standing.

"Sleep tight; don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Daddy!"

He smiled at her. "I love you Rain."

"Love you too."

"Good. Now go to bed." He walked out of the room, leaving the door opened as always. Hayley was walking up the stairs when he came out.

"Hey, H-"

"Don't talk to me. I am no longer talking to anything with a dick."

"You are not allowed to say that word."

"Sue me!" The girl went into her bedroom, slamming the door for effect.

"Hey, does that include Jeff?" Fang called out.

"He's name is Seth and he just broke up with me, over the phone. He said that he can't deal with my a-hole of a dad!"

Fang sighed, running a hand over his face. "Hayley-"

"Just leave me alone."

Fang walked down stairs in search of food. He made a sandwich before going back up the stairs. Caden was now in bed, Skylar headed up the attic stairwell.

"Hey, wait a sec."

Skylar turned to look at his dad. "Yeah?"

"What do you know about this…John kid?"

"Seth?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you must know…"

"Get on with it, Skylar."

The boy nodded towards the staircase. "Come into my office."

Fang groaned, following him. "Now tell me-"

"Wait." Skylar closed the door before turning on the light switch. The room turned red from the light.

"W-"

"Red light bulb. Don't tell Mom."

Fang sighed, trying to remember the last time he was up here. "Spill about Jerome, now."

"Seth, Dad. Seth Mass. He dates a girl for a few weeks, fucks them, and dumps them."

Fang frowned, not even correcting him on his language. "He just broke up with Hayley..."

"Chill, Dad. They didn't do it."

"It?"

"The it it."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know anything?" Skylar laid down on his bed. "Now pay up."

"Excuse me?"

"You owe me, Dad." Skylar looked at his father, reminding himself of the fact he looked nothing like him. "I gave you the info, you give me the cash."

"How about I don't tell your mom about those magazines under your bed?"

Skylar sat up. "How did you-"

Fang smirked. "You're not the only one that knows things. You're sister's been around longer than you have, and doesn't charge."

Skylar frowned. "When did she-"

"When she came home late a few nights ago, she ratted on you." Fang started down the stairway. He was lying through his teeth. He took a shot and got lucky. But his kids were already mad at each other so why not?


	3. Chapter 3

House Arrest

Chapter 3

_**Day 3**_

Fang opened his eyes at exactly 5:30, just like always. He looked over at Max but she was still sleeping. After kissing her head, Fang got up, going out of the room. His two oldest kids need alarm clocks, or else they wouldn't get up. But he always woke Caden and Rain…except that day the cops were here to give him his ankle monitor. But he was busy that day.

Fang yawned loudly, going into Rain's room. "Rain, are you up?"

She moaned, rolling over. Fang got into bed with her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Daddy-"

"Shhh." He kissed the back of her head. "Wanna get up now?"

"No."

"Come on, Daddy wants you to help him."

She moaned as Fang got back up, taking her with him. He carried her into the living room, laying her down on the couch. He put a blanket around her, turning the TV onto some cartoon. He kissed her again before going into the kitchen to start breakfast. He was only in there for a few minutes when Skylar walked in.

"What are you doing up?"

He sat down at the table. "I have to walk to school so I need to make a head start."

"Why do you have to walk?"

"Hayley is on her vendetta against dicks."

"When did you two think that you can say that word?"

"Dad, if I have one, I can say it."

"How about this? If you won't say it in front of your mom, don't say it."

"…Nah I'm good."

Fang sighed. "She can't make you walk."

"Oh, but she can. She is a very evil person when she wants to be."

Fang sat a plate of food in front of his son. "Why are you fighting?"

"You know that girl that she hangs out with?"

"She hangs out with a lot of girls."

"The redheaded one?"

"With the annoying voice?"

"Yeah."

Fang frowned. That girl is the most annoying girl ever. "What about her?"

"She was so all over me."

"Skylar." Fang sighed.

"Anyways, Hayley found out and is being a brat about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know! She's crazy!"

"Sky!" Rain ran into the room, climbing into her oldest brother's lap.

"Hey Rain." He pushed her hands away from his food. "Get your own."

She giggled, leaning against him. Fang reached down, scratching near his ankle monitor. The thing was starting to annoy him. Fang made himself a plate and Rain before sitting at the table. He didn't normally eat with his kids, he normally was getting ready for work.

"Daddy no wo'k?"

"Not anymore…for a year at least."

Rain smiled, remembering this fact. She moved to her own chair, starting to eat. After a few minutes, Hayley walked in.

"You're taking your brother to school," Fang told her.

"I know. Why wouldn't I be taking Caden?"

"I mean Skylar."

Hayley glanced at her father. "That is not my brother. My brother wouldn't be boning my friend!"

"Hayley!" Fang stood up, looking at his oldest daughter. "You two need to learn to watch your mouths!"

"Or what? Now that you're home you'll ground us?" She snorted, walking out of the room.

"Come back here and eat!"

"I'm not hungry!"

Stomp, stomp, door slam. Ace's crying. Fang groaned, going to get the baby. When he went in there, Caden was up, getting dressed.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey," mumbled Fang, going to pick up Ace. The baby stopped crying after a moment. Kissing his head, Fang walked out of the room. "Come get breakfast, Cad."

He went back down stairs into the kitchen. Skylar was gone and Rain was happily eating her father's breakfast.

"Rain, that is mine!"

She giggled. "Daddy!"

Fang sighed, sitting down in a chair. "You can finish it, I guess."

Rain smiled at him. "Sky go school."

"He did?"

"Yes. Him say bye-bye Rain. I love you!"

"Did he?" Fang kissed Ace's head when he started getting whinny.

"Yeah. Him loves me! Me his fav-right."

Ace made a noise, reaching up for Fang's hair. Rain giggled.

"Hi Ace!"

The baby looked at her. "Ah!"

"Does Ace love me too, Daddy?"

"Yeah." Fang was suddenly hit with the realization that he was stuck with his kids for…362 more days. Ugh.

* * *

"_No! Get off me! Fang!" The man's beard tickled my face. I scratched at him, trying to get away. He just pulled down my zipper. _

"_I can't help you this time Max. You're on your own."_

"_Fang! Fang…"_

Max's eyes shot open. As her breath leveled out, she looked around. It was nine now. Damn it, she had missed seeing her kids before school. She laid there for a few more minutes before getting out of the bed, going down the stairs and into the living room. Fang was on the couch, watching a movie while Rain was on the ground, playing with her baby brother.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby," said Max as she went over to her and her brother. "What are you two doing?"

"Teach'in Ace to say me name."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

Fang lifted up the blanket that was laid over him. "Come here baby."

He was talking to Max but Rain took it as an invitation for her. She climbed up onto his chest. Fang and Max's eyes met and they both smiled at this as Max went ahead and sat down in the chair. Rain cuddled against her dad, running a hand down his face.

"You hairy."

"You think I need to shave?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm not until I get to leave this house."

Rain giggled while Max just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Rain, he'll be shaving by tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" Fang asked, amused.

"Because you'll be on the couch till you do."

"Doubt it."

"You know that I don't like beards, Fang."

"Just because he had a beard doesn't mean that I'll be like him if I-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Rain cuddled closer to her father. Mommy never used to yell or say bad words. Now she did it all the time.

Fang took a deep breath. He had crossed a line. "Max, I'm sorry but-"

"Leave me alone." She got up and walked out of the room, taking her youngest with her. Sighing, Fang kissed Rain's head. He had a beard when they had had Skylar. It was short and fuzzy. Hayley used to like to feel it. He shaved it because he lost a bet. Fang had always meant to grow it out but just never got around to it. Now that that guy had a beard, it looked like he'd never get to have one again.

"Why Mommy sad?"

Fang looked down at Rain. "Remember that bad guy we talked about? The one Daddy got into a fight with?"

Rain nodded. "Fights bad. Daddy gets in trouble. No po-lece any more."

"Yeah, I'm not a policeman anymore because of it." Fang sighed. "But Mommy's still hurting."

"Daddy no fix it?"

"I can't baby." He ran a hand down her back. But damn did he try.

* * *

"Ma-ma." Ace reached out for Max. She ran a hand down the back of his head, sighing a little. Ace put his hands on her stomach, standing up. The bed was too bouncy, making him fall back on his butt. The thirteen month old clapped his hands, giggling.

"Baby." Max rolled her eyes, still peeved about Fang. How dare he bring that up. And in front of their children! Ace smiled at his mommy.

"Ma-ma." He laid his head on her stomach. "Ma-ma!"

"What, baby? Huh Ace?"

He lifted his head to looked at her. "Hi!"

His version of hi was really just a high-pitched noise. But it was still very cute.

"Hi sweetie." She smiled at him. Ace was so sweet and cute…he'd never be like that man. Never. Max bit her lip as Ace moved up the bed until his head was on the pillow, right next to her. "You look like your daddy. Did you know that, Ace? Huh?"

The baby giggled. Max kissed his head gently. "I love you, Ace. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Ma-ma!"

"Can you say I love you? Huh?"

"Nah noo oo."

Max smiled brightly. "Good job, baby! You're so smart!"

Ace smiled at the praise. "Ah!"

"Yes, baby." Max kissed him again.

"Mommy, are you still sad?"

Max bit her lip, not even turning to look at the doorway. "No Rain."

"Okay, Daddy. We can go in." Rain climbed up onto the bed, her father following. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie." Max kissed her head. Fang walked into the room carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. He handed it to Max before laying down. "W-"

"You missed breakfast," he said simply. Fang gave her a small smile before closing his eyes. "House arrest sucks."

"Yeah."

"Could be worse though," Fang decided.

"How? You lost your job and are stuck here for a year. What could possibly be worse, Fang?"

He looked at her. "I could be in jail, baby."

Max snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Her husband just closed his eyes. "In a year, baby, I'll get a job and you can stay home again. In a year, this will all be over."

"It's never going to be over, Fang."

Fang ignored her, pulling off his shirt instead of responding. "Rain, Daddy's back hurts."

He rolled onto his stomach. Rain giggled, running her hands down his back. It didn't really help him any but it gave her something to do. He opened his black wings, letting them fall over his daughter.

"Daddy!"

"What? Jealous?"

"No."

Hayley was born with wings and still had them. Skylar, however, was born with them but they never grew right and had them removed with he was eight. Caden had them and they worked fine. Rain was born without them and so was Ace.

Max ate her sandwich, silently watching her husband and kids. Ace was fascinated with their wings so, as soon as Fang opened them, he was rubbing them, giggling when they tickled his face. Rain was still trying to rub Fang's back, though he would constantly move his wings in her way, just to annoy her. After Max finished her sandwich, she walked out of the room, going to put her plate in the sink. When she got there, she realized that Fang had not washed the dishes.

"Fang," she hissed, shaking her head. She washed them before going back upstairs. When she got there, it was apparently story time because Ace and Rain were each cuddle on one of Fang's sides as he talked to him.

"So there I was," he continued, "face to face with the scariest thing ever. You know what it was, Rain?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"…A monster?"

"No, but very close. It was Mommy."

"Fang-"

"But, she hadn't eaten in an hour or so. You know how cranky she gets, right? Well, to top it all off, she was pregnant with Skylar, so, clearly, I had a problem. Anyways, Hayley had written on the walls with crayons while Max was napping, because you know, that's all she does all day."

Max ignored him, laying back down on the bed. Fang smiled at her before going on.

"And, even worse, Daddy had forgotten to pay the electric bill. So it was dark, Max was hungry, and Hayley had written on the walls. You know what happened next?"

"Daddy fix it?"

"Yep! I went and got food, paid the electric bill and grounded Hayley."

"Ground Hayley?"

"Yeah but only for ten minutes. She was only two and started whining so we went to the park to escape the wrath of Mommy."

"You're a jerk. And, that's not how it happened. I was on the phone with Mom and Hayley won't stop crying about it being dark so I gave her finger-paint. She put that on the wall. We had no food, and we were both hungry. And where were you?"

"Out fighting the crime."

"Oh yeah, okay."

"I was!" Fang looked down at Rain. "Now, time for a nap."

"Lunch?"

"After."

"Not how you do's it yest-er-day."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired today." Fang moved her next to her brother so that she wasn't on the edge. "Go to sleep."

"Tigger?"

"He's asleep in the living room."

"Gets him, Daddy?"

"Nope. Then I'd have to wake him up. But you've got something better than Tigger."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got Ace! Cuddle with him."

Rain looked at her nasty, drooling baby brother. "Mommy."

Max sighed. "Fang go get the stupid doll."

Groaning, Fang went all the way back down stairs to get a 'stupid doll'. When he got back, Rain was already asleep! He'd rather be tracking down drug dealers than this, honestly. He loved his family and all but they were so dull. Well…not all of them. Hayley wasn't dull, just mean. He does everything he can for her and she acts like he's some kind of abusive father. Fang got back into bed, laying the stuffed animal in between Ace and his sister.

"Still glad you did it?"

Fang looked at Max. "Get the doll? No, not at all."

"You know what I meant. You could be at work right now."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Fang closed his eyes. "But then I couldn't be taken a well deserved nap, either."

It was silent for a minute before Max spoke again. "Would you do it again? If you could go back?"

"Yeah, baby, I would. But if I could go back, I would have stopped him from raping you."

"Fang-"

"Go to sleep." Fang gave her a soft smile. "Three days down, almost. It'll be over before we know it."

* * *

Fang was on the couch, watching the game with Rain, when the other kids got home. Well, two of them.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Cad." He looked at his oldest daughter. "Where's your brother?"

"Right there."

"Hayley-"

"He walked, alright? It's not going to kill him."

"Watch your tone."

"Make me."

"Hayley! Come here for a second," Max called from the kitchen. The seventeen year old rolled her eyes before going in there.

"What?"

"Don't what me. Your dad is going through enough-"

"He brought it on himself. You can't just beat up on somebody because you're a cop."

"That's not even what I was talking about."

Hayley looked away. "He's just been on me since, like, a year ago. I'm tired of him! I would rather have him at work."

"Yeah, you and everyone else. But that's over so get used to him being here." Max went back to cutting carrots. "You got homework?"

"No."

"Then help me cut. Go cut the potatoes."

"What are you making?"

"Stew."

Hayley sighed, going over to the bag on the table, pulling some potatoes out.

"Did Seth say anything today?"

"No. He was all over Joy though."

"…Isn't that your friend-"

"Not anymore."

Max didn't say anything else. After a minute, Rain happily skipped into the room.

"Hi Hayley!"

The teen smiled at her sister. "Hi."

Rain climbed into a chair next to her sister. "Can I cut?"

"No."

"But I wanna!"

"Trust me, you don't." Max looked at her. "Where's Caden?"

"Watch foo-ball with Daddy." Rain laid her head on the table. "Sky?"

"He's not home yet," her mother told her.

"I don't know why you like him so much," Hayley commented.

"Him me brother!"

"Yeah but that doesn't make him great."

"Yes!" Rain glared at her sister. Skylar was awesome. He was nice and loved her the most.

Hayley sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Hayley, be nice. Skylar is very nice."

"Yeah, to you two."

"Well maybe if you were nice to him, he would be nicer to you." Max knew that his two oldest weren't fond of each other at the moment…or ever in their lives, honestly. When Skylar was born, they thought he was going to be a girl. Hayley was very excited about having a sister. Then she got Sky. The then two year old hadn't realized how much a baby cries or needs attention. Since then, it has only gone downhill.

A loud burp rang out through the house, Skylar's calling card of sorts.

"Mom!"

Max sighed. "I'm in here Sky."

He walked into the room, throwing a piece of paper down. "I need you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"Just saying that you'll meet with my principal tomorrow."

"Skylar, I have work."

"Yeah, well, he wants to talk to you. Well…actually he wants to talk to Dad but since that is out of the question-"

"Shut up and go do your homework." Max put down her knife, looking at the paper. "I'm not going tomorrow. I'll call your principal and tell him that I can't."

Skylar shrugged, grabbing a soda. "Fine by me."

"What did you do this time, anyways?"

"Nothing. He thinks that 'I'm acting out because of my dad being in trouble'. But it's okay because he and the counselor 'know what I'm going through'."

Max shook her head. "Why don't they need me to talk about Hayley?"

"Because she 'doesn't cause problems'." He made a face. "'Why can't I be more like her'?"

Sighing, Max stood up, going to but her carrots in the pot. "That's what I've asked since you were two."

"What about before?"

"All you did was poop and eat. How can you find fault in that?"

"I bet you could."

"Skylar, for once I'm not yelling at you. Now go away before I start." Max wasn't in the mood for yelling today. She felt…odd.

"Fine. But I will return!" He walked out of the room, taking his soda and Rain with him. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Imagine life without him."

"I can't."

"I can."

"Good. You'll be moving out soon, right? Or is that just a hallow threat?"

Hayley glared at her mother. "Oh, I am so gone when I graduate."

"Sure you are, sweetie."

"I am!"

"Stop yelling, I don't feel good."

Hayley sighed. "He won't even be at my graduation, you know that right?"

Max looked at the once miniature version of herself. "He loves you though and would be if he could."

"He's stupid."

"Hayley, stop it."

The seventeen year old put the potatoes in the pot before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

House Arrest

Chapter 4

_**Day 7**_

Fang struck a chord, making Rain giggled.

"Daddy pay?"

"Yeah, I used to." He looked up at his wife. "Thanks baby."

Max shrugged. "I just passed a garage and saw it. I figured it would give you something to do."

"Do you work?"

"No."

Smiling, Fang sat the guitar on the bed. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Max. "Thank you. I love you."

"Whatever, just let me go."

With a kiss on her cheek, Fang pulled away. He grabbed the guitar before looking at his daughter. "Come on, Rain."

Rain smiled at her mother, following Fang out of the room. "Daddy, 'ait for me!"

"Well hurry up, shorty."

"I no short!" She ran after him. "Daddy!"

Fang walked into the living room. "What?"

"Where Ace?"

"Sleeping."

"Him sleep too much."

"He's a baby."

"I no sleep dat much!"

Fang looked down at her. "Are you a baby?"

"No. Me big girl!"

"Then it makes sense that you wouldn't sleep too much, right?"

Rain frowned, climbing onto the couch. "Daddy pay me song?"

He sat down next to her, holding the acoustic guitar in his hands. "I haven't played in a very long time, baby."

"Please, Daddy?"

Fang sighed, pulling the pick Max got him out of his pocket. "Alright."

Rain smiled as Fang began to play. It was just some stupid song he used to play for Hayley when she was Rain's age and he struck a few wrong notes here or there but the three year old didn't mind. She clapped for him when he finished, as if he was some great player. And, in her mind, he was.

"Ya! Daddy pay me song!"

"Yeah." Fang looked at her. "You want me to play another?"

* * *

Ace didn't like the sound of Fang playing the guitar. Max sighed, going to get him when he cried out. He was a very sensitive baby. Hayley was whiny but didn't cry that much, Skylar was quiet, Caden was more evened out, and Rain was alright, as long as Fang was around. That's the only time she cried after five months, when he left. Ace, though, any noise made him upset.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Max picked him up, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Is Daddy annoying you? Hmmm?"

Ace stopped crying, now just making noises. Max kissed his head, carrying him out of the room and down the stairs. Fang was on the couch, playing his guitar, Rain excited about it.

"Fang," Max called over the sound of him playing. He stopped, looking at her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Ace is scared of the guitar."

The baby reached out for his father. Fang sat the guitar down, taking his baby from her. "Why Ace? Hayley and Sky used to love my guitar."

The phone rang and Max went to go get it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Carson?"

Max sighed. She didn't know why Fang chose that to be his last name or why he insisted on her taking his name but he did. "Yes?"

"Your son Skylar is here in the office. We need you to come down here."

Max held in the screams she wanted to let out. "What did he do?"

"It would be best to explain once you get here."

"Alright." Max hung up. "Fang, I have to go!"

"Where?"

Max walked back into the living room, slipping her shoes on. "To the high school."

"What did he do?"

Sighing, Max grabbed her keys. "I don't know. I'll be back."

"I'll go get my belt."

"Fang, you don't even know what he did yet."

"It's never good." Fang stood up and put Ace in his playpen. "Come on Rain, time for your nap."

"But Daddy-"

"Now," he ordered, walking out of the living room.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Carson. Having a good day?"

Max sighed, looking at the principal. Hadn't been the first time she had been in Mr. Roys office and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Max nodded at him. "I was."

Skylar, who was already in the room, sunk down even lower. "It's not even my fault this time, M-"

"Shut up, Skylar." Max looked at Mr. Roys. "What did he do?"

"He got into a fight."

Max bit her lip, saving what she was going to say for later. "Another ticket?"

"Yes."

"Mom-"

"Shush." She looked at the principal. "How long is he suspended?"

"Four days."

"Good. You're dad'll be home to keep you company."

Mr. Roys cleared his throat. "Actually, we never did get to talk. I could call our sophomore counselor in here-"

"That's alright." Max looked at her son. "He won't be causing anymore problems."

The principal took a deep breath. "Changes in the family effect everyone-"

"He was doing this stuff before all this and will do it after." Max stood up. No way was she going to talk about _her_ life with this man. What happened in her home was her family's business. "Is that all?"

"Yes," the man said, reluctantly.

"Good." Max walked out of the room, her son following. The campus policeman was waiting for them. He spoke with Max briefly about Skylar's court date before letting them go.

As they got into the car, Skylar tried to explain himself. "Mom-"

"Save it. Tell it to your dad when you get home."

"These guys deserved it."

"Guys?" Max groaned, looking at her seemingly unharmed son. "How many?"

"Four."

"Why, Skylar?" Max asked, starting the car.

He shrugged. "They were saying some stuff…"

"And? We've gone over this before. Who cares what people say about you?"

"It wasn't about me."

"Who was it about?"

Skylar wrapped his arms around himself. "You…and Hayley."

Max frowned before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, Sky. You can't beat up people-"

"Dad did it!"

"That's different-"

"No it's not!"

"Don't you yell at me," Max warned. It was silent the rest of the way back to their house. As soon as they got there, Fang was waiting, the other two children not with him.

"Come here."

"Dad-"

"Did I say you could talk?"

"Fang, wait." Max closed the door. "Skylar, explain yourself, first. What could they have said that mattered enough for you to do this? You know, Judge Karol will not take kindly to you being back. Did you think of that?"

"I don't feel like hearing his voice." Fang had his belt in his hands. "Upstairs, now."

Skylar ran up the stairs, headed to his parents room. He knew the drill.

"Fang, isn't he too old for this?"

Fang ignored Max, going up stairs. He walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Lay down on the bed."

"Dad, you have to listen to me first."

"Shut up and-"

"Seriously. I did the right thing."

Fang ignored everything in his body, deciding to listen to his son for once. Not that Skylar wasn't still getting the belt but Fang needed a good laugh.

"Go. You have thirty seconds."

"It was that Seth kid! He was talking about screwing Hayley and then, Hayley had told him about Mom and he started talking about how she was asking for it. These guys were laughing, like it was funny. Kyle told me what they were saying. I confronted them and they still said it! So I beat the shit out of them."

Fang took a deep breath. Why would anyone talk about his wife like that? And if Fang ever saw this Jeremy again, he would rip him to- crap. He can't get on to Skylar for doing what he was would have done, could he?

"That is not the way to handle-"

"That's the way you did!"

"No, Skylar. It's not and you know it's not. I didn't beat up the opposing lawyer or anyone who thought that guy didn't do it. I beat up they guy who did hurt your mom, the guy that deserved it."

"Those guys deserved it!"

"Name one good reason why I shouldn't whip you right now?"

Skylar didn't even blink. "I did it for Mom."

* * *

"Where is he?" Hayley slammed the front door shut behind her. "Where?"

Ace started whining a little. Max bounced him. "Who? Your dad?"

"No!" She crossed her arms. "That little creep that beat up my boyfriend!"

"I'm not a little creep and that jerk was talking about your ass." Skylar walked into the room, a coke in his hand. "He's also not your boyfriend so-"

"Shut up!" She stalked over to him. "Shut up!"

"Repetitive much?"

"Urg!" She slapped him.

"Hayley!" Max got up. "Stop it. Now."

Fang walked down stairs. "Hayley, leave him alone before you're grounded too."

"For what?"

Fang sent her a look. "For those pictures on your phone."

Hayley looked at Skylar. "You creep! Why are you in my business?"

"It becomes my business when my friends are looking at you in-"

"Seth did not-"

"He sent it to everyone."

"This is not a conversation to have right now." Max sighed. "Hayley, come help me do clothes."

"Me? What about him? He has stuff on his phone too."

Skylar snorted. "I don't take pictures of myself like you."

"No, you just take them of-"

"Stop it!" Max went over to Skylar's backpack that was on the floor, taking out his cell phone. "Give me your phone, Hayley."

"What? N-"

"Now!"

She handed it over. Max gave them to her husband. "He has them now. You'll get them back when your dad decides."

"Which is never." Fang was still slightly sickened by what Skylar had told him, from what was said about Max to the pictures Skylar had told him about. "Hey Rain, you know how much money will get when we stop paying those cell phone bills?"

Scared of being yelled at, Rain softly asked, "How much?"

"Enough to buy that new Elmo doll you wanted."

She smiled, realizing that she would get something from her brother and sister's pain. "Ya!"

"Mom-"

"No. Now come help me-"

"I am seven fucking teen."

"And you're about to get the belt if you curse at your mother again," Fang warned.

"You cannot spank me anymore."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fang, stop." Max grabbed her daughter's hand, dragging her into the garage, where the washer and dryer were.

* * *

"So, please explain to me why I can't have my phone?"

Fang looked at Skylar. "You because you're grounded anyways. You'll get it back in two weeks."

He smiled. "When's Hayley getting it back."

"I told you, never."

"How long are they going to stay in the garage?"

Fang shrugged. They could stay in there for twenty years as long as Hayley stopped giving Jeff pictures of her body. He shivered at the thought.

"How long did you know that she was doing that?"

Skylar looked away from the TV. "Why does it m-"

"How long?"

He shrugged. "She has for like a year."

"So it's not just been Jerry?"

"Seth, Dad. And no."

"…And you guys all share them?"

"No her pictures! I don't want those."

"That's not what I meant, Skylar. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that I could handle it."

"Clearly you can't."

"Hey, at least I knew about it."

"Watch your mouth. You're lucky I'm letting you watch TV."

"Why are you?"

"So when your mom comes out here I can pretend that I was talking to you."

Caden, who was in the chair, doing his homework, looked at his dad. "Why does it matter if she took pictures, Dad? What was wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Go play with Rain in your room."

"Can we play with your guitar? Rain said that Mommy bought you one."

"No, don't touch it."

"But I wanna learn to play."

Fang sighed. "Just go, Cad."

"What about my homework?"

"…Hayley can do it as punishment."

"I don't know, Dad. It's really hard. She has to know all the ABC's and be able to count to 50." Caden was very serious.

"Just go."

"Okay, but check her work." He left his paper in the chair before running off, in search of his younger sister.

* * *

"Mom, this isn't even fair!" Hayley crossed her arms. "Why does it even matter? It's my body."

"Sure it is. As soon as your eighteen. After you're out of this house, like you said, you can do whatever you want. You never have to even come back!"

"Mom-"

"Hayley, it is a big deal and you know it."

"So what? You want me to sleep with him instead?"

"Why do you have to have sex so badly? It's not all that great."

"Comes from the lady that was pregnant at seventeen."

Max sucked in a breath. "Yeah but I'm still with the same man, not a bunch of different guys."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "So you're telling me that you've never slept with another guy?"

Max's daughter realized the error of her words after they left her mouth. She started backtracking, trying to change the meaning of her last sentence.

"I mean…you know! What that guys did wasn't-"

"Shut up, Hayley."

Frowning, Hayley went back to folding clothes. "I'm sorry I said that but it's still my body."

"And I still slept with one person in my whole life."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be like you."

"Oh, you've proven that."

"Mom," groaned Hayley. "It's not that big of deal."

"We already went over that. If you want to keep pleading your case, do it with new information."

"I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Stay that way." Max picked up one pile of clothes, headed for the door.

"So I can have my-"

"Talk to your dad about that."

"Mom he's never going to give it back!"

Max turned to face her. "You can never get those photos back either. Got to love irony, huh?"

* * *

"One week on house arrest and my kids are trying to kill me." Fang sat down on the edge of the bed. Max, who was laying in bed, watching TV, looked at him.

"Not all of them. Caden wants you to teach him to play guitar."

"Exactly! I don't have time to teach…oh yeah." Fang frowned. "I have all the time in the world."

Max ignored him, going back to the news. Fang pulled of his shirts and jeans before getting into bed with her. He kissed her head.

"How do you feel?"

"About what?"

Fang shrugged. "Anything, everything. Whatever."

"I'm fine."

"Our daughter is sending pictures to-"

"Stop," Max sighed. "I thought you meant about…"

"Oh." Fang laid his head on her pillow. "Well we can talk about that, if you want."

"No."

"Then we won't." Fang gave her a small smile. "You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"A lot?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know me enough to know that Hayley is never getting her phone back?"

"I figured as much."

Fang closed his eyes. "I like Tickle Me Elmo's. Remember when Caden had one? Rain and Ace will love it."

Max rolled her eyes. "They'll love it or you will?"

"Well…I like watching how excited they get. Remember that Tigger we got Hayley that year? The one that bounced on his tail? That was fun."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You just don't feed of our children's energy like I do."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Fang frowned. "I'm going to sleep."

Max turned off the TV before turning to face her husband. She ran a hand down his back. "This isn't the worst thing in the world."

Fang wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or Hayley so he decided to go with a safe answer. "Depends on how you look at it."

"I know. It's better than finding out she's on drugs or something."

So that's what she was talking about. Good…wait, no! Both of them are the worst things in the world! "Well, she won't have a phone anymore so-"

"You know that she hates you, right?"

"No. She loves me."

Max raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "She's upset that you won't be at her graduation."

Fang's skin under the ankle monitor itched. "I want to be but we all make choices. I'm not going to regret any of mine. Besides, I'll have Sky tape it for me."

"That's assuming that Judge doesn't throw him in juvie. "

Fang laughed a little. "Yeah, assuming."

It was silent for a few moments. "Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be so hard on her. At least she's not pregnant."

Fang didn't say anything for a moment. Max thought he wasn't going to but then he surprised her. "Saturday, I'm going to start teaching Caden guitar."

Max smiled a little. "Won't yours be too big for him?"

"Yeah but you can pick him up a smaller one, right?"

"I suppose…"

"You're the best, baby."

"I know." Max rubbed in between his wings. "Skylar beat up four guys… He's just like his daddy."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Just as much a good thing as you living off their energy."

Fang just realized how weird that sounded. "So it's a bad thing?"

"Pretty much, yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**.forever, nah, I'm time skipping. I would have gotten tired of House Arrest if I did that many. **

House Arrest

Chapter 5

_**Day 11**_

"…Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"You no gets up?"

"It's Saturday, Rain."

The girl patted his head. "Mommy maked breakfast."

"She did?"

"Yes!"

Rolling onto his back, Fang lifted his daughter up above him, making her wiggle. "What do you want to do today, baby?"

"Teach Cay-den song!"

Fang frowned. "You mean guitar?"

"Yes!"

"We'll do that but what about you and me?"

Rain giggled. "We paint?"

"Finger-paint?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then." Fang sat up, laying her back down. He got dressed before turning to face her. Rain had pulled the covers over her head, hiding. "Oh no, where's Rain?"

She giggled but didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll just have to go find Hayley to play w-"

"No Daddy!" Rain sprung up. She got very jealous of her older sister, normally when pertaining to her dad. None of his other children were as clingy to him as Rain was. It was probably due to the fact that, out of all her brothers and sister, he was most clingy to her too. Due to complications with Max's pregnancy, Rain wasn't supposed to make it. She was born too early. But she did make it and Fang spent every moment he could with her. Not to say that he loves her anymore than her brothers and sister. He just loves her in a different way.

"Well come on then."

When he got in front of the bed, Rain wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on. "Carry me."

"But of course." Fang walked out of the room. "Hold on, baby."

"Me am!"

"Alright." He went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hayley and Caden both looked up from the table when he walked in.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Caden." Fang looked at his oldest daughter. "No good morning for Daddy?"

She ignored him.

"Oh come on, it might get you your phone back."

She looked at him, hard. "Mom-"

"Fang don't tease her."

"I'm being serious."

Through gritted teeth, Hayley ground out, "Good morning, Dad."

"Nope. Good morning, _Daddy_," Fang clarified, making Rain giggle.

"Mom-"

"Fang-"

"It's part of the deal."

In a voice that sounded like she was being tortured, she said, "Good morning…Daddy."

"Good girl." Fang pulled out a chair before turning around, dropping his youngest in it.

"…My phone?"

"You're not getting it."

"Dad!"

"Fang-"

"What? I said it might get it back." He sat down next to Rain. "That wasn't as great as I thought it would be. Tickle Me Elmo's going to rock, huh Rain?"

"Yes!"

Hayley screeched, getting up. "I hate you!"

That didn't hurt at all… "Good."

"Ugh!" She turned to walk off but his voice halted her.

"Wait, Hayley."

"What?"

"…You better eat a big breakfast."

She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because, you're going to mow the front yard and Skylar the back."

Hayley's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious….could he? "I'm not a guy."

"Oh, we know."

"Fang-"

"Your mother's cut the grass before. She used to all the time."

"And if I refuse?"

Fang shrugged. "You can sleep outside."

"Then I'll just go to Seth's house."

"Please, Jamie doesn't want you. I think that he's proven that."

"Fang, stop it." Max moved away from the stove and hit him in the head.

"I hate it here!"

"Calm down. The front is easy. When you're done, go wake up your brother to do the back."

"Whatever." She stormed off.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Fang called after her. When she didn't answer, he went ahead and started eating her left over pancakes. Seeing this caused Max to roll her eyes.

"How many do you want, Fang?"

"Four."

"Not including those?"

"Max, just make them."

Caden finished his food. "Okay Dad, time for guitar!"

"Not now. Later."

He frowned before walking away.

Max sat a plate in front of Rain. "Cut hers up, Fang."

"What about mine?"

"Children first, Fang."

"Whatever."

Max was silent for a minute. "You know Caden woke up at four and came into our room."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"No. I woke up and he was just standing there. I asked what was wrong and he told me that he was waiting for you. I don't know how long he had been there."

"Wait for me to what?"

"Teach him guitar, Fang."

"At four in the morning?"

Max shrugged, setting a plate in front of him. "He just wants to be alone with you."

Rain frowned. "No be 'lone. Me 'earn too!"

"Yeah, of course."

Max rolled her eyes. "No, not of course. Rain, you're going to go with me to the store."

"No! Stay wid Daddy."

"You've spent all day with Daddy for almost two weeks. You can be separated."

"No. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have too." Fang smiled at his daughter.

"No. You and Caden can be alone sometimes."

"We do things alone!"

"Name one."

"…Shut up Max."

* * *

"This isn't fun, Daddy." Caden looked up at his father. "Teach me to play like you play."

"I am, buddy. You have to learn in steps."

"No."

"Yeah, Caden." Fang smiled at him. "Trust me, I know it sucks. You just don't get good over night."

"Well then, I quit."

"Nope." When Hayley or Skylar got tired of something, he just let them quit. The baseball team, cheerleading, soccer, volleyball. The list was endless. Caden was going to be good at something, whether he liked it or not. "You're learning to play."

"But Dad, that's not fair! You're not learning anything."

Fang frowned. "What do you want me to learn?"

"I don't know."

"Well, until you think of something, sit down."

"But Dad-"

"Daddy!" Rain ran into the living room. "Me and Mommy gonna go to store!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "You come?"

"Rain-"

"He can't, stupid."

"Caden, be nice." Max picked Rain up. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

Rain wrapped her arms around Max's neck as they walked out the door. "Bye-bye Daddy!"

"Bye baby." Fang looked back down at Caden. "Don't call her stupid."

He frowned. "Are we done now?"

"We just started, Cad! I made Mom buy you that guitar and you're going to use it."

"But I don't wanna! Can we get a puppy instead?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

A loud burp rang through the house. "Mom! I'm hungry!"

"She's gone."

Skylar walked into the room. "What? She didn't even make me food!"

Fang ignored him. "When your sister finishes mowing the front, you get the back."

"Is that what that noise is? She's been mowing forever!"

"I know." Fang shook his head. "You remember learning the guitar?"

"…Sure, why not."

Rolling his eyes, Fang went to the front door. "Help your brother out."

He walked outside, loving the feeling of the fall wind on his skin. He could go as far as that tree in the front yard before he was too far. He sat down on the porch, watching Hayley mow. She was the worst mower in the world. How you can mess that up was beyond Fang but she did.

When she finally finished, she stomped up to the porch. "Happy?"

"No, not really."

She stalked past him.

"I love you, Hayley!"

She slammed the door behind her. A minute later, Skylar walked out. "Wow…our yard looks horrible."

"You want to do it over for her?"

"…No."

"The shut your mouth and go do the backyard." Fang stood up, going back inside. Caden had disappeared and Fang didn't feel like tracking him down._ Guess learning guitar is over_, Fang thought. And Rain wasn't even here to play with! He sighed, going into Ace's room but…he wasn't in his crib! Crap! Where is he?

"Ace!" He ran into Rain's room but he wasn't there. He checked his and Max's room but not there either. Opening Hayley's door, he asked, "Hayley have you seen Ace?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

The baby was on the bed, chewing on his sister's pillow. "Da-da!"

"Baby!" Fang got onto his daughter's bed, more for dramatic effect and the fact it annoyed his oldest. "I missed you!"

"Get off of my bed D-"

"Oh, Ace." Fang laid down, lifting Ace over him. "I thought you were dead."

"Dad if you do not get off my bed-"

"Why would you do that to me? Why? God, I-"

"I'm serious! You're such a freak."

Fang frowned. "Freak? I'm showing my son love."

"I meant being in my bed."

"Why does that make me a freak?" Fang laid Ace back down, letting him start drooling on the pillow.

"Because I'm seventeen."

Hayley said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fang still wasn't catching on. "And?"

"Just leave."

Fang smiled. "Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're jealous."

"What?"

Fang pulled her against him, as if she were five again. "That's why you've been so mad at me recently! I knew that you didn't-"

"Get off of me!" She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. "I'm serious."

Fang kissed her head before standing. As he walked out of the room, he mumbled, "Duh, I should have realized this earlier."

Hayley rolled her eyes, looking at Ace. He got her pillow all spitty.

"Ace," she sighed.

* * *

"Hi Daddy!"

Fang lifted Rain into his lap. "Hi baby. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" She cuddled against him. "Miss me?"

"Of course! Your kingdom almost went under without our princess."

Rain giggled. "Go under?"

"Yeah. Queen Hayley tried to steal your castle away."

"No!"

"Yes!" Fang put his forehead against hers. "But it's okay. I didn't let her get it."

Rain giggled. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you more."

"No."

"Yes."

Max, who had gone to put the groceries away, came back. "How'd guitar go?"

"Good."

She sat down in the chair. "Where's Ace?"

"With his big sister." Fang sat Rain on the ground before laying on his back.

"Daddy-"

Fang pointed at the coffee table where her color book was. "Color me a picture."

"What?"

"Of a dog, please."

She giggled, sitting down in front of the table. "Okay!"

Fang smiled. "Come here, Maxie."

Max rolled her eyes. "No."

"Fine then." Fang got up and picked her up. He carried her over to the couch, laying down with her on his chest. "There."

Turning slight, she kissed his cheek. "Perfect?"

"Almost," muttered Fang before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around them. "There, now it's perfect."

Smiling, Max giggling. "I love you."

Fang kissed her head. "I love you more."

"Yeah, you probably do."

Fang laughed, running his hands up and down her back. "God, baby, I love you so much."

"Why the sudden revelations?"

"Not sudden."

Max cuddled against him more as Hayley walked into the room, carrying Ace. She took one look at her parents before shuddering. "You guys are sick."

Max ignored her, closing her eyes. Fang kissed Max's head. "Go away, Hayley."

"No, I am telling Mom what you did." Hayley went and sat the baby in the playpen before facing her parents.

"What did I do?" Fang asked, frowning.

"He came into my room and started hugging me! He messed up my bed and then kissed me."

The way Hayley put it, it sounded…sick. "Fang-"

"She's jealous of Rain so I treated her like I treat Rain!"

Rain giggled. "Hayley je-lous."

"I am not!"

Max opened her eyes, sighing. "Fang, don't touch her, alright?"

"She's my baby-"

"I'm not your baby. I'm seventeen. Stay out of my bed." Hayley stormed off. It was silent for a moment before Fang spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I didn't do anything bad. She's jealous."

Max turned a little. "Fang, it is kind of…weird for you to get in her bed."

"Why? She's still my daughter."

"Yeah but there's so many creeps in this world."

"And I'm not one of them."

"Still-"

"Would it have been weird if it had been you?"

"If you got in bed with me?"

"No, if you got into bed with her."

Max frowned. "No but-"

"Then I didn't do anything wrong."

Max took a deep breath. "I know that you didn't Fang! But she's uncomfortable with it so-"

"She is not. She just wants to annoy us."

"Just leave her alone, alright? Winter break starts the week after next and you two are going to be stuck together for two weeks."

"She's my daughter and I'll kiss and hug her as much as I want."

Max shook her head. "Whatever."

* * *

Skylar yawned. "Wh-"

"Shhh, stay in bed." Max was going through his room, looking for dirty clothes. "I'm just doing clothes. Go back to sleep."

He turned over. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven. Why are you back in bed?"

"I got up at twelve."

"…And?"

"And that's early, Mom!"

Max rolled her eyes, looking at the mess of clothes on the floor. "Is everything on the floor dirty?"

"Smell it."

"I am not smelling your sweaty clothes."

"I smell them all the time! Besides, Mom, you should know that I don't move. How can I sweat?"

Rolling her eyes, Max gathered all the clothes. "If I give you clean clothes, put them away."

"Sure Mom."

"I'm serious, Skylar." She walked out of the attic. Fang was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Max asked, walking past him.

"We're out of sodas."

"Are we?" She walked through the kitchen and into the garage.

"Yeah," said Fang, following her.

"Oh." She started sorting the clothes.

Fang waiting a second. "So…"

"…Yes?"

"Well aren't you going to go get some?"

Max frowned. "No. Why would I?"

"Because I'm thirsty?"

"I'm sorry, didn't realize that you were incapable of drinking tap water."

"I'm incapable of drinking any water, baby! Please? I just want a coke. You don't even have to buy a twelve pack. Just buy enough for Caden, Rain, and me. Let the other two suffer."

"And if I say no?"

"Please, Maxie?"

"Um…no. I will tomor-"

"Max, come on!"

She closed the washer. "You know that I don't like going out at night."

"Why not?"

She turned to face him. "Fang, you asshole."

Now he felt like a douche. "Max, I forgot-"

"Oh you forgot?" She pushed past him, going up stairs. "Then I guess I forget I love you."

Door slam. Why does that always happen to him?

* * *

Rain crawled into bed with her parents around four in the morning. Max had her back to her husband while he was on his back. Rain got in between the two of them. She laid Tigger on Daddy's chest before closing her eyes, cuddling against Max's back. Being the light sleep she is, Max woke up immediately.

"Leave me alone Fang. I don't want to be touched by you."

Fang groaned, keeping his eyes closed. "You're the one with your arm on my chest."

"I am not."

Fang opened his eyes to see Tigger. "Rain, why are you in here?"

She sniffled. "Scared."

"Of what?" Max asked, rolling around to face her. Rain buried her head into her mother's stomach.

"Monster."

"What monster?"

"The one in me closet!"

Fang sighed. "There is no monster in your closet."

"Yes!"

Fang stood up. "Come on, Rain. Let's go check."

"No." She closed her eyes, holding onto her mother's shirt. "No, Mommy!"

"Shhh." Max ran a hand down her child's back. "Daddy'll go check by himself."

"What?"

"Maybe if I loved you, I wouldn't make you but whatever." Max pulled the covers up around her and her daughter. Grumbling, Fang walked out of the room. He went into Rain's and immediately heard something in the closet. Oh God, there is a monster!

Fang collected his thoughts. That was stupid of him. There's no such things as monsters…hopefully. He opened the closet and breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, that relief turned to anger.

"Caden!"

He smiled. "Hi Dad."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding."

He sighed. "From what?"

"Hayley."

Fang frowned. "Why?"

"She thinks that I don't love her."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because I told her that."

"Caden-"

"Now she wants me to sleep in her room like she does with Rain." Caden looked up at his father. "Don't make me sleep with her. She's stupid!"

"She's an all A student, buddy."

"So? She's mean too."

"How is she mean?"

Caden frowned. "She made you cry, Dad."

"She did not!"

"Yes! When ever she yells at you, you start slamming things and yelling. Mommy said that means that you're having a temper tantrum. You have to cry to have one of those."

Fang groaned. "Come out of the closet."

That was one sentence he never thought he'd say…especially to Caden. As far as Skylar goes-

"But Dad-"

"No. You scared your little sister, you know that?"

He giggled. "Really?"

Fang grabbed him by the back of his collar. He carried him like that into Hayley's room, where the girl was sleeping.

"Up."

She groaned. "Not now, Dad."

Fang dropped his son on her bed. "You wanted him, now you have them."

"Caden!" She sat up, hugging him. "Where were you? I was looking for you!"

"Yeah, I know." He struggled against her. "I still hate you!"

"Hey, stop." Fang looked at his son. "You love your sister."

"No. She's mean and bossy."

Hayley kissed his head. "I am not."

Fang started towards the door.

"Dad, don't leave me with her!" Caden yelled. Fang left, going back into his own bedroom. What? Pay back for waking up Rain.

"Find the monster?"

Fang got into bed, kissing the back of his sleeping daughter's head. "Yeah, Max. It was Caden, hiding for Hayley."

"…You know what? Forget it. I don't want to know." Max closed her eyes. "Let's just let Rain sleep in here."

"Oh, I was." Fang kissed Max's head. "Love you, baby girl."

"Oh no, I'm still mad at you."

He smiled at her. "It doesn't matter. I'll still love you."

"Shut up Fang."

He sighed. "Baby, I wasn't even thinking of that, when I-"

"Save it." Max looked down at Rain. "Just drop it."

It was silent for awhile.

"Max?"

"What?"

"Good night baby."

"…Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

House Arrest

Chapter 6

_**Day 12**_

"Me don't want to go to church," Rain whined. "Daddy! I stay wid Daddy!"

"Rain, stop it." Max rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have to go." Fang pulled Rain into his lap. "Someone has to stay with me."

"Why do I have to go?" Skylar asked, just like every Sunday. "Hayley doesn't have to!"

"Because she's about to turn eighteen, she can make her own choices." Max put her shoes on. "Come on Rain."

She kept crying, holding onto Fang. "No Daddy."

He kissed her. He hated when Rain cried. Fang stood up from the couch. "Rain's sick. We're gonna go get back in bed."

"Fang-"

"You're going to be late." He walked up the stairs. He heard the front door slam but ignored it.

Rain sniffled, burying his head in her shoulder. "Daddy?"

"Shhh." He laid her down on his bed next to Tigger. "You shouldn't cry about going to church. You make Jesus sad."

She kissed Tigger's head as Fang got into bed too. "Mommy mad at me?"

"No, she loves you." Fang kissed his daughter's head before turning on the TV.

"No news Daddy."

He sighed, changing it to Sesame Street. Rain clapped her heads. Fang gave her a kiss. "Happy baby?"

"Yes! Cookie Monster."

"Yeah." Fang closed his eyes, going to sleep. When he woke up, Sesame Street was over and Rain was gone. He groaned, turning off the TV and getting up. He went into Ace and Caden's room but Rain wasn't there. He picked up Ace before going into Hayley's room. Rain was on the bed, letting Hayley braid her hair.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey-"

"Go away, we're busy. Right Rain?"

The little girl just giggled at her sister. "Bye-bye, Daddy."

Fang frowned but just walked out of the room. "Looks like it's just you and me, Ace."

Carrying his son to the living room, Fang grabbed a blanket with one hand, laying it on the ground. He laid the baby on it before grabbing his guitar from next to the couch. Sitting in front of the baby, Fang stuck a chord.

Ace cocked his head to the side, trying to decide if he liked this noise or not. Fang remembered how he reacted when he was playing for Rain but he figured that if he just picked at the guitar, Ace wouldn't be as upset. Fang struck a note. Ace giggled, finding the noise nice. He stood up, wobbling a little.

Fang smiled as Ace slowly walked over to him. Ace put his hands on the guitar for support before falling on his butt. Clapping his hands, Ace giggled.

"Da-da!"

"What, buddy? Huh?" Fang played another chord. Ace squealed.

"Ah!" Ace ran a hand over Fang's. His father grabbed his hand, running it over the strings. Ace giggled, loving the feeling. "Da-da!"

"What? Come on, you know you love it." Fang played a little, slowly. Ace sat there, clapping his hands. Fang smiled at him, stopping. "I love you Ace."

"Daddy!" Rain come running into the room. "Look what Hayley did!"

Fang sat his guitar down, pulling Rain into his lap. "You mean your hair?"

"Yes!"

Rain sure was noisy. He kissed the back of her head. "I love it."

"Ya!"

"Rain," he laughed a little, "be quieter, okay? You're loud."

She just cuddled against him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

Ace stood up, trying to walk away. He didn't get very far before falling again. He just giggled, crawling over to one of his stuffed animals. Fang shook his head.

* * *

Max was cleaning the living when Rain walked in.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"Love you."

Max sighed. "Rain, go bother Daddy."

She giggled. "He poop'in."

"What?"

"Poop'in. It stink."

"Yeah." Max rolled her eyes. "Why do you leave your toys everywhere?"

"No me toys!"

"Their not?"

"No!"

"So who's Barbie is this?"

"…Sky."

"Oh yeah, right." Max rolled her eyes. "Go put it in your room."

"Mommy-"

"Now."

Rain frowned, walking away.

"Mom, can I go to Sam's house?" Caden asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Go away."

"You're mean."

"Yeah? Wanna see how mean I can get?"

Caden went away. Max sighed, sitting down on the couch. She didn't know why she was in such a bad mood. Skylar walked into the room, laying down on the couch, his head in her lap.

"Go away."

"No." He closed his eyes.

"You need a hair cut."

"Uh…no. I'm good."

Max thumped his head. "Leave me alone."

"You're the one talking to me."

Rolling her eyes, Max turned on the TV. "You're not a baby. Get out of my lap."

"I'm your baby though, right?"

"No."

He frowned. "Not even your favorite kid?"

"Not even close."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah now go away."

"But Mom, don't you love me?"

"Skylar, I have a headache. Go away."

He sat up. "Are you alright?"

Why do people always ask her that? "Fine. Go pick up your room."

Max watched as her oldest son walked off. She knew he wasn't going to really clean his room but at least he was out of her hair.

"I'm back," announced Rain. She climbed into her mother's lap. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi."

"No kiss?"

She kissed Rain's head gently, making the girl giggled. "Better?"

"Yes!" Rain cuddled against her mother. "What we do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna…play hide an' go seek!"

"Alright. We can do that," Max said, setting her daughter on the ground. "Go hide."

"No peek'in!"

Rolling her eyes before closing them, Max started counting. "One, two, three, four…"

Rain ran up the stairs and into her parents bedroom. Fang walked out of the bathroom after spraying air freshener and closing the door. He smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Hey R-"

"Shhh, Daddy."

"Why?"

"Hiding from Mommy."

Fang picked her up. "In here. I know that it stinks but just hold your nose alright? Breath through your mouth."

Rain did so while Fang sat her in the tub. He walked back outside, closing the bathroom door just as Max walked in.

"Ew, I told you to use their bathroom to poop in."

Fang shrugged, smiling a little. "What are you doing? Cleaning?"

"Playing hide and seek with Rain. Have you seen her?"

"I just got out of the bathroom, baby."

"Oh." Max scrunched up her nose at the smell. "Whatever. I have to go find her."

Fang followed his wife out of the room. "Some people are coming by today."

"Who?"

"Just some-"

"Who Fang? Do I need to clean up the house for them?"

"No. It's just Samantha and Joe."

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"What's up with you and whatever today?"

"Nothing. Go do something else," Max ordered, walking into Rain's bedroom. "You're bothering me."

"And?" He stood by the door while she thoroughly checked the room. "Did you get sodas?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I picked some up after church."

Smiling, Fang walked out of the room. "You're the best."

"So I've been told," said his wife, following him out of the room. "I am tired of playing hide and seek."

"How long have you been playing?"

"…Three minutes or so."

Fang shook his head. "Come on Max, just play with her."

"I do play with her."

"What was it you said about me and Caden? Can you name one time?"

"You're a jerk, Fang."

"No. But ever since…you know…you don't play with her like you used to. You ignore h-"

"Shut up," Max's voice changed. "You do not know what you're talking about, at all. I love Rain."

"I know that Max but-"

"At least I didn't do something stupid and lose my job. Sorry Rain, we can't buy you good presents for Christmas this year because Daddy was an asshole."

"Look, Max, I know-"

"Just shut up."

"You shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"You-"

"Daddy it smelly in dere! No hide no more." Rain walked down the hallway. She reached out for Max to pick her up. "No pay no more. Pay 'nother game, Mommy?"

"No," Max said, kissing her head. "You want to watch _Dumbo_?"

At the mention of her favorite movie, Rain smiled. "Yes! _Dumbo_!"

Fang sighed. When Rain first saw the movie, she didn't understand the part where they teased the elephant. Now though, she was older and got upset about it. Even though she knew would happen, the three year old still cried. Alas, it was still her favorite movie and how could you deny a cute little girl her movie? That's the challenge Fang faced with everything Rain wanted.

"Do we have to?" Fang asked, taking his daughter from Max. "Can't we watch _Toy Story_ or-"

"No. _Dumbo_."

Fang carried her into her bedroom so that they could get her Dumbo doll. It was originally Hayley's but it had worked its way down to Rain and she had no intention on giving it to Ace. The beat up stuffed animal was carried with them into the living room. Fang laid his daughter on the couch with her toy before going to put in the video.

"Mommy, you watch?" Rain asked.

"No," Max said, heading into the kitchen. "I have to start dinner."

"What are we eating?" Fang asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Meatloaf."

Fang frowned but said nothing. He laid down on the couch, Rain and Dumbo on his chest. The door bell rang after about thirty minutes but Fang didn't want to get up. Max groaned from the kitchen after realizing her husband wasn't going to get it.

"Hi Max," Samantha greeted. "We're off and just decided to see Fang."

Max stepped back a little, letting the two walk in. "Fang, get up."

He just grunted, making Rain giggle. Samantha smiled, walking in, Joe right behind her. Samantha was Fang's partner…or was anyways. Max didn't like her at first but had come to like her over the years. Joe was Samantha's fiancé. They had been dating forever but were one of those break up, make up couples. Max and Fang did everything with them.

"Hi Rain," Samantha said, going over to the girl. "Fang get up."

"No." He kissed Rain's head. "I'm watching _Dumbo_."

"Oh, like you don't know that movie word for word by now."

"I don't. I don't know how it ends."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Joe smiled at Max. "What are you making tonight?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

Being a chef, Joe walked into the kitchen. "I'll help."

Rolling her eyes, Max followed. Samantha giggled a little, sitting in the chair. "Rain, you don't want to come sit with me? Daddy's smelly."

Jumping up, Rain took Dumbo with her as she ran to go climb into Fang's ex-partners lap. Samantha kissed her head.

"How are you today, princess?" Samantha asked. After what happened, Max refused to leave her bedroom for almost four months. Every off moment Sam had she spent with the girl.

"Good."

"Have you been having fun?"

"Me cry so I no have to go to church."

"Rain, you should go to church."

Frowning, Rain continued. "Then Hayley braid me hair, Daddy poop-"

"Rain," Fang groaned form the couch as Samantha laughed.

"Then I pay hide an' seek with Mommy, watch Dumbo, now you here," Rain finished.

"What'd you have for lunch?"

"Pee-nut bruder and 'elly."

"Was it good?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Samantha said, hugging the girl to her.

A burp rang through the house as Skylar made his entrance. He smiled brightly when he saw Samantha. The female cop was, in a few words, beautiful. Big breasted, full lips. Skylar was afraid that once his dad lost his job that he would never see her again. Now that would be the end of the world. Anyways, to put it simply, he wouldn't mind trading in a few of his magazines for some pictures of Sam. What a lucky man, that Joe.

"Sam!" He cried in faux joy. "Can I get a hug?"

"Down boy," Fang said, closing his eyes. "Max! Can you bring me a soda?"

"No, Fang. I'm not your slave."

"I didn't say you were. I'm thirsty, baby."

"And?"

He sighed. "Sam-"

"No."

He frowned. He has two women in his life and neither does a thing for him. "Rain, will you get Daddy a soda?"

She jumped up from Sam's lap, running off to do what he asked. So, all he had to do was make sure that Rain never turned into a woman and he would be alright.

* * *

Hayley sighed. "Mom come on."

"Your dad says your grounded."

"But this is Daniel Mom! Daniel Jieves!"

"That name means nothing to me."

Hayley sighed, continuing to put the dishes away. "You all hate me. Dad, you, Skylar, everyone."

Samantha, who was the one drying them, said, "He asked to take you out on Friday, right? What if she proves over the week that she deserves to be able to go out."

Max kept washing dishes. "I don't know, Hayley. Talk to Fang-"

"What? Can you not make decisions for yourself? God, I hope I'm never like you."

It was silent for a second before Max spoke. "You've already proven that you're not. I would have never sent those photos-"

"And I would have never gotten pregnant at-"

"Mommy, do I have to take a bath?" Caden asked, walking into the room. "I don't smell _that_ bad."

Max didn't even look at him. "Yes, you have to. Now go and do it."

"But Mommy-"

"Now."

"You're mean," he muttered, walking out of the room. Why do all her children think she's mean?

"Mom, I Daniel is nice and sweet and-"

"Stop, alright? I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Fang! Come here."

He walked into the room with Ace in his arms. "What? I'm watching-"

"Can Hayley go on e date on-"

"No."

"Fang-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Dad that's not fair! Skylar's had sex and you let him go on dates!"

Max looked at her daughter. "What? Skylar!"

Max stormed out of the room. Fang didn't care that much…not at all really. Skylar was a screw up. Sure, he loved him in all but Fang was just glad that it was girl he had been with.

"You can't date. End of story." Fang walked back into the living room just as Max headed up the stairs. She went up to the attic, where Skylar was texting.

"Hi Mom," he greeted, not looking up from his phone.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"The girl."

"Me and Melanie broke up-"

"Is she the one? The one that you…with."

"What with? Kiss?"

"Skylar."

He frowned. "Mom-"

"You're grounded."

"What?"

Max felt the heat rush to her face, just thinking about it. Her baby… "Yeah, grounded."

"For how long?"

"…Until Hayley's ungrounded."

"That'll be never!"

"That sucks, huh?" With that, Max walked out of the room. Teach him to think he's special because he's boy.

* * *

"Max, you can't ground him."

Max just got into bed, closing her eyes. "Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"He had sex."

"And?"

"Hayley's still a virgin-"

"And will stay that way forever."

Max rolled her eyes. "She's grounded and she hasn't even done it yet."

"But she was going to!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Max."

"Well I don't think she was. Skylar is not special because he's a boy."

"Max, why do you care that he had sex?"

"Because he's my baby Fang!"

"And Hayley's mine."

Max sighed. "As soon as you let her date again, Skylar can too."

"Max-"

"No Fang."

Sighing, he climbed into bed with her. "Whatever Max."

She rolled over to face him. "Night Fang."

"…Night." He kissed her head. "See you in the morning."

"What? I'm not in you dreams?"

"Then they would be nightmares."

She hit him. "You're a jerk."


	7. Chapter 7

House Arrest

Chapter 7

**Day 24**

Rain had decided that she was going to be a singer when she grew up and Fang would be her guitarist. Max decided that she was going to kill herself for ever buying him a new guitar.

"Rain, I have a headache," Max told her daughter, pulling the blanket over her head. She was trying to take a nap on the couch but Fang and Rain had other ideas.

"Then go to the bedroom," Fang said.

"I was in here first."

"And?"

"Fang-"

"Max, we're playing."

"I really don't feel good."

Fang sighed. "What's wrong?"

"My head."

"Your head always hurts."

"And? Go away."

Groaning, Fang got up, picking his daughter up too. "Come on. Let's go make cookies."

"Okay!" Rain said, happily forgetting her musical career. If she got anything from her mother, it was her love of cookies. Max sighed, removing the blanket away from her head. She felt like crap today. Not much different from other days but today was especially bad. Ace had cried all night and was grumpy that morning from such little sleep. The baby, who was in his playpen, started whining.

"Ma-ma," he called out to his mother. "Ma-ma!"

Max groaned, getting up to go get him. "What? What was so important that you chose now to start crying?"

Ace clung to his mother, his cries ceasing. "Hi."

"Hi," Max said, kissing him. "Are you okay now?"

He looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes. None of Max's kids had blue eyes. She nor Fang had blue eyes. They had to be an underlying gene. She kissed his head before laying back down on the couch, him on her stomach.

"Ma-ma," he mumbled contently before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Being called to school because your sons gotten into a fight sucks for most parents. For Max, it had become a normal thing, along with being called because of PDA, cherry bombs, sleeping in class, cursing, and just flat out refusing to do his work. Being called down there because your straight-A, cause no problems, _daughter_ is in trouble was a first.

"You did what?"

Hayley just sunk down further in her chair, shrugging. "I don't know."

Max closed her eyes before looking at the principal. "What are you going to do?"

"Two days suspension."

"No ticket?"

"No ticket."

Max stood up. "Come on Hayley."

She followed her mom out to the car. "Are you going to tell me that those frogs deserved to die for science? Because they didn't."

"Hayley, shut up."

"Mom-"

"Just shut up, alright?"

"Mom, if I'm gonna be yelled at, I'm going to plead my case."

Max closed her eyes, thinking. "What possessed you to do that?"

"Those frogs did not deserve to die."

"Hayley, you dissected a frog in like ninth grade."

"Seventh and I regret it."

"Why would you set them all free though? In the school?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was high."

"What?"

"On adrenaline."

Max sighed, shaking her head. "Just shut your mouth, alright?"

"Mom, today is the Friday before winter break. It'll be just like I have two extra days of break."

"Oh no it won't because you'll be grounded."

"How is that different from the rest of my life?"

Max stopped, thinking for a moment. "You know what? Good for you."

Frowning, Hayley said, "What?"

"At least you spoke your mind."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"With me, no. What your dad does to you is up to him. I don't even care though."

Hayley smiled. Finally, her life was turning around.

* * *

Fang stared at Ace. "Do something."

Ace patted his dad's nose. "Ah."

"I meant something interesting."

"Nah."

"Ooh, you did…absolutely nothing. You're killing me buddy."

Giggling, Ace fell onto his back. That was about as interesting as he was gonna get. Fang sighed, kissing the baby's head. His more entertaining child walked into the room.

"Okay, Daddy. I found it."

It? He turned to look at her. Rain was now adorned with a pink tutu. Fang frowned.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"So I can dance." God, Daddy was so stupid sometimes.

Fang rolled his eyes, laying on his side on his and his wife's bed. "Fine, dance."

"No. You have to sing."

"I have to sing?"

"Yes."

"Rain-"

"Sing Britney."

"Who?"

"Britney Spears, Daddy." Does she have to explain everything to him?

"No."

"Lady Gaga?"

"Who?"

"What about…Pink?"

"No. I'm not singing, Rain."

"You're no fun."

"Really?"

She frowned. Dancing without music was difficult but what in life wasn't? Like Nike, sometimes she had to just do it. She giggled to herself out loud. Sky said that a lot. What was Nike?

Fang frowned when Rain laughed. So weird… "Are you going to dance or what, baby?"

Rain closed her eyes, focusing in on her inner Britney. Just when she was going to begin, the front door opened and Fang jumped out of bed to go yell at Hayley. So Rain danced for Ace. Hey, an audience is an audience, whether it be one one-year-old or a thousand other people. You gotta start somewhere.

"You have ten seconds to explain," Fang bellowed as he came down the stairs.

Hayley, unfortunately, was as skilled at this as her brother, and wasted her ten seconds by taking a deep breath.

"That's it," Fang said, having counted in his head. "Now time for the belt."

"What?"

Max sighed. "Fang, a lot of people would think it…inappropriate to spank a seventeen year old girl."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Fang narrowed his eyes at his wife. Max walked up the stairs to see her babies, letting the two most boneheaded people in the world fight it out.

"Why are you in tutu?"

"I was going to dance for Daddy but he left," Rain told me. "So I was dancing for Ace."

Max looked at her youngest and saw that he probably couldn't care less what Rain was doing. "Well just be quieter, okay? I'm going to lie down."

"And sleep?"

"No. I'm…watching you dance."

Rain smiled. Mommy wanted to see her dance! While his wife was stuck upstairs with one daughter, Fang was yelling at the other.

"Then hit me, come on! Then I can hit you back."

Fang held down at growl. "Hayley, I am trying to give you a chance. Do you just want me to go and get my belt?"

"Do it! I dare you."

Fang hadn't spanked Hayley since she was ten! Skylar was one thing but hitting Hayley was a whole other.

"Just go to your room," he said finally.

Hayley scoffed at him before walking away.

* * *

"Thanks for leaving the keys in your locker," Skylar said to his sister as he walked into the house. He had finally gotten to be the one to drive and all it took was for his sister to get suspended.

"Are people talking about what I did?" Hayley asked him, not telling him to get out of her room for once.

"Yeah. You're such a loser, getting caught and all," he said before walking away. He went to find his dad.

Fang was in the kitchen, staring intently at a pitcher of tea.

"What are you doing?" His son asked him.

"Watching the tea."

"Why?"

"It's better than the crap that's on TV."

Skylar went over to the fridge. "So she's grounded, right?"

"…No."

"What? If I did that-"

"You aren't even smart enough to dissect a frog, much less save its life."

"Whatever, you just like her better."

"This is true," Fang said, thinking that they were joking. Skylar left the room, not joking at all. Fang continued to watch the tea.

"Hi, Dad," Caden greeted, walking into the room.

"Hey."

"Guess what we did today," his son said, sitting down next to him.

"What?"

"We read a book about the Grinch and then got to do a coloring page! I colored my Grinch purple and made my teacher laugh."

"That's good."

"Yeah," his son agreed. Mimicking his father, Caden laid his head down on the table too, looking hard at the tea. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Hey, Dad?"

"What?"

"Why are we looking at tea?"

Fang sighed, sitting up. "I was just thinking."

''bout what?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh…me too," he said, wanting his father to think that he was adult.

Smirking a little, Fang laughed. "Come, Caden. Let's go learn some more guitar."

"No," he whined but did follow his father out of the room. Max walked into the kitchen as they left, Rain trailing behind her.

"I like cookies," Rain said. Max rolled her eyes. She was continuing to say this because she was hoping it would get imbedded into her mothers mind that they should make cookies. "I really, really-"

"Rain, I do not feel like making cookies, okay?"

Frowning at her mother's tone, the little girl ran off into the living room. Skylar was there, watching TV.

"Hi, Sky," his sister greeted, climbing into his lap. "Did you miss me?"

"While I was at school? Of course," he said, hugging her a little. "And you know what else? I got you a present in my backpack."

Rain jumped out of his lap and over to the discarded backpack by the front door. She unzipped in. "What is it?"

"The candy cane," he said. True, some girl had given it to him by where does it say that you can reuse gifts?

Rain smiled at him. "You got it just for me?"

"Of course," Liar. But who cares? She didn't know that.

Rain skipped over to him, climbing back into his lap. "I love you Sky."

"Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet. I'm watching something."

She just smiled.

* * *

"Grandma!" Rain squealed as Dr. Martinez walked into the house. Skylar closed the door behind her.

"Hi, baby," the vet whispered, giving her a hug. Rain giggled, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

Skylar laid down on the couch as his mother walked in. He was never big on his grandmother. She was too strict for his taste.

"Hi, Mom," Max said, glancing at her son. "Sky, go give her a hug."

"No, I'm good."

"Sky-"

"It's fine," Dr. Martinez said as Fang came in the room. He took Rain from the woman.

Caden walked in. "Did you bring me something?"

"Caden, stop it," Max said, walking towards the kitchen, her mother following. Caden came too.

"Did you?"

"No, sweetie, but if you wait a few days I'm sure Santa will bring you something."

Disappointed, Caden left to go play in his bedroom.

"How are you?" Dr. Martinez asked her daughter. "You haven't called me recently."

"I've been busy," Max lied.

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"How's Ace?"

Max shrugged. "I was making dinner so are you staying?"

"No. I just stopped in on my way home from work."

"Oh."

"Where's Hayley?"

Max shrugged, going back to chopping. "I don't know. In her room I guess. She got in trouble at school today."

The vet frowned. "Hayley?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Setting the frogs loose that were going to be dissected."

Dr. Martinez smiled a little. "Did he ground her?"

"Nope."

"I bet Skylar's upset."

This thought hadn't even crossed Max's mind. When she thinks of one of her older children, the thought of the other never factors in. They hate each other no matter what.

"I guess so. I haven't asked him."

Rain ran into the room, her tutu on again. "Okay! Now you can watch me dance."

Max knew she should save her mother from the torture but, after having to suffer through it herself, she couldn't find it in her to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

House Arrest

Chapter 8

_It was late. Really late. He had just gotten home. Why should he have to do it?_

"_Fine, you selfish jerk," Max said, putting on her shoes. _

"_Max, I'm tired, alright?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_I wanna goes," Rain called from her spot next to her daddy. "Peas?"_

_Max picked her up before taking her downstairs to put her shoes on. "It's cold outside so you have to wear your jacket."_

_Rain giggled as her mother gave her a kiss before helping her with her jacket. "Love 'oo."_

"_I love you too," Max said, carrying her out of the house. Their house was just down the street from the grocery store and her car was almost out of gas so she just walked with Rain. In the store, there wasn't really anyone there. One other man besides the cashier. She bought Rain a candy bar in addition to the diapers because she was behaving so well. _

"_Here, ma'am," the other man in the store said, taking her bags for her. "Let me walk you to your car."_

"_I'm not in a car," Max said, taking Rain's hand, leading her from the store. The man smiled at her. _

"_At least let me walk you to the end of the street," he said. Max let him, just because he was being nice. When they got to the end of the street, he pushed her down, taking her by surprise. Figuring he was just going to rob her of her diapers and candy bar, Max decided not to fight back, not with Rain there. Then the man got on his knees next to her, pulling a knife. Now, Max was ready to fight until his words stopped her. _

"_You do anything I don't tell you to and I gut you and then your daughter."_

_Max wouldn't do something that could get Rain hurt. She heard her daughter crying and she focused on that. Then, just like that, that moment that had lasted an eternity was gone, was over. Her shirt was ripped and her pants too but she just picked Rain up and ran, not even remembering that she had her phone. She ran home. _

"_Fang! Fang!" She was yelling his name over and over while running up the stairs. Rain was still crying. Thinking that Rain was hurt, Fang got up, going to open the bedroom door. _

"_What? Is she-"_

"_Fang!" Max had left Rain in the living room and was now to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around Fang. _

"_Max, what happened?" He asked, frowning. "Where's Rain? Are you okay?"_

"_No. Fang, no. I didn't want to. Rain was there. Fang, please."_

_He held her to him, moving her closer to the bed. "Max, tell me what happened."_

"_No, Fang. Please."_

"_What's wrong?" Hayley was in the doorway. Fang looked up at her._

"_Go get your sister."_

"_But-"_

"_Now."_

_Hayley closed the door before going away. Fang looked back down at Max. _

"_Baby…where are you hurt?" He asked, rubbing her back as he laid her down on the bed. He knew. He already knew. He just had to hear it for himself. _

"_The diapers," Max randomly said. "I left them. Ace-"_

"_Max, stop."_

_She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't ever say that," he said, shaking his head while pulling out his phone. God… Is there even one of those anymore?_

_

* * *

_

**Day 29**

"Mommy?"

"What, Rain?"

"It's Christmas eve."

Max rolled onto her stomach. "And?"

"We have to get ready for Santa."

"Santa isn't real."

"Daddy!"

"Max!"

Sighing, she opened her eyes. "I was kidding, baby. Just…let me sleep for a little bit, alright?"

Rain was in the middle of the bed, trying to get her parents to help her make cookies for Santa but they were being stubborn. "Daddy?"

"Come here," he said, pulling her closer to him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Mommy's just mad that Santa's bringing her coal this year."

Rain giggled.

"Yeah, so leave," Max said, closing her eyes again. "And Fang, call Sky. He spent the night somewhere last night."

"Where?"

"If I knew, I would have told you."

Fang got up. "Come on, Rain, let's leave Grumpy alone."

Rain giggled. "Like the seven dwarfs!"

"Yep," Fang agreed, carrying his daughter out of the room. Max went back to sleep.

Rain leaned against Fang as he carried her into Ace's room. Caden had spent the night at Dr. Martinez's house. "I love you, Daddy."

"I know you do," Fang said, bouncing her a little. She was getting heavy. "Say good morning to Ace."

"Good morning, Ace," she sang, smiling when the baby woke up. Then he started crying. Fang sat her down so that he could pick the baby up. Rain frowned. "Did I make him cry?"

"No. Sometimes babies just cry," Fang lied, getting Ace to be quiet.

Ace closed his eyes again. Starting for the door, Fang said, "Come on, Rain."

"I gotta wake Hayley up," Rain said, as her daddy started down the stairs.

"Alright. Hurry up," Fang said, continuing downstairs. Rain ran into Hayley's room.

"Wake up!"

"Rain, go away."

"But Hayley, it's Christmas Eve."

"So?"

"We've got to make Santa cookies, write him a letter asking that he doesn't get Sky coal, go over to Grandma's, g-"

"Alright, I'm up," Hayley said, sitting up.

"Good," Rain said, marching out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Hayley laid back down. When Rain got into the kitchen, Fang was making breakfast.

"Did you get her up?" Fang asked.

"Yep!"

"Good."

Rain climbed into a chair. "What 'bout Mommy?"

"What about her?"

"No hungry?"

"I don't know," Fang said. "Let's let her sleep though."

Ace, who was on the floor, crawled over to his sister. "Hi."

"Hi," she said back, smiling at him. "Santa's gonna bring me lots of gifts, Ace."

He just blinked. Then he licked the leg of her chair.

"Daddy, Ace is licking things."

"Ace," Fang said, going to give Rain her plate. He picked the baby up. "Are you being bad, Ace?"

He smiled at Fang. Then Max walked into the room and Fang meant nothing. "Ma-ma."

She took him. "Hi, baby."

Smiling even more than with Fang, he laid his head on her shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you good today?" Fang asked Max, going to make her a plate too.

"Fang, that is a stupid question to ask."

"Sorry," he said, setting a plate in front of her. "I just want you to be okay."

"Shut up."

So, he decided, she wasn't having a good day.

* * *

Frosty the Snowman was going to be the song that made her big. Rain just knew it.

"Rain, stop," Max said after a few minutes.

"Max, she's singing," Fang said.

"I don't care. My head hurts."

They had just gotten back from her mother's house and Max was done. Being there without Fang was hell. Having to listen to Nudge openly criticize Fang, Iggy pretend like nothing happen. They were all thinking the same thing. That she was weak. No one understood that she was just saving Rain. She had to save Rain.

That counselor that Fang had made her go to at first said that that was the reason she didn't play with Rain anymore. That she held it against her daughter. That was why Max didn't go to therapy anymore. Because that was a lie. A Goddamn fucking lie!

Fang saw the change in Max's face. "Okay?"

"Fine," she said. "Fucking fine."

"Max-"

"Maybe," she began, "if you were able to come with me to my fucking mother's house I would be better but you can't so who gives a shit?"

Max got up and walked out of the room. Rain crawled into Fang's lap.

"Did me makes Mommy mad?"

"No," Fang said, kissing her head. "You want to finish your song?"

"Actually," Hayley said from the ground where she was playing with Ace. "It's time for Rain to go to bed."

"No!"

"Yes, it is," Hayley said.

"Daddy."

Fang kissed her again. "You want Santa to come, right? He only comes when we're all asleep."

"Fucking fine," Rain said, exasperated.

"Stop it," Fang said. "Don't make me spank you. That's a bad word."

"Mommy says it."

"And Mommy's getting coal."

Rain let him carry her upstairs. "Can I sleep wid Mommy?"

"No," Fang said, taking her to her bedroom. "Good night, baby. I love you."

"Tell Sky not to worry. Dr. Martinez said that she'd talk to him about not giving him coal."

Fang gave her one last kiss and Tigger too, when prompted. "Alright."

Deciding to let Caden stay up a little bit longer, Fang went into the master bedroom. Max was in bed, watching TV. It's a Wonderful Life was on.

"Max-"

"Shut up, Fang. I'm watching a movie."

"You've seen it a thousand times before. Everyone's seen it a thousand times before."

"And?"

He closed the bedroom door. "Rain was cursing, a minute ago."

"So? Did you yell at her?"

"Max, you're missing the point. She did it because that's what you do."

"I only-"

"Max."

She sent him a glare. "Fang, maybe if you weren't-"

"Stop blaming me for everything, Max. I get it. I mess up, a lot. But you have to know that I would change it if I could. Max, I would have my dick cut off it I could have that not happen to you. Hell, I'd do it myself. But I can't."

"Shut up! Alright? If you hadn't made me go and get those damn diapers-"

"Max, don't do this to me, baby. I can't take it anymore."

She laid her head back down. "Leave me alone, Fang."

"I love you, Max. You know that I do. You're my wife."

"So what?"

"So, I'm not just going to leave you alone. I want to help you."

"Trust me, you've done enough."

He went over to her and tried to give her a kiss on the head but she pushed him away. "Max-"

"Help me by leaving me alone. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Alright, Max. I'm going to put them all to bed but I will be back."

"Whatever."

He went and put Caden and Ace to bed, telling the other two that they could stay up as late as they wanted, so long as they were in good moods tomorrow morning. Then he went back up to his bedroom. Max was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Fang went into there.

"Max?"

"Fang, get out."

"Trust me, baby, I've seen you before. I can control myself," he said, sitting up on the counter. Max stayed in there for another minute before getting out.

"What do you want that couldn't wait?" She asked, grabbing a towel.

"Just to be around you," Fang said, watching her get ready for bed. "You're really pretty, Max."

"Not now, Fang."

"What? You are," he said. "So pretty. Beautiful."

"Maybe if I was ugly we wouldn't be here now."

"Max-"

"Don't, Fang. I could not care less about whatever it is that you are going to say," she told him, pulling a shirt over her head. "Granted, you'll want to say it anyways, don't. I'm not in the mood."

"I love you, Max."

"What is that? Fourth time this hour?" She walked out of the bathroom, going to lay down on the bed.

"I do," he continued, following her. "Don't you get that?"

"What's there to get, Fang?" She asked. "I've known that for a long time."

"Then why don't you ever let me help?"

She closed her eyes. "Fang, today's just not a good day for me, alright? I woke up and didn't feel like pretending."

"And that's fine. Just tell me what I can do and I'll-"

"There's nothing you can do, Fang!"

"There's always something someone can do," he said, getting into bed. "Always. What is it that'll make you feel better? Whatever you want."

"I want…I want you to be nice to Skylar."

Fang was taken aback by this question. "What?"

"Yeah," Max said, glad she was smart enough to change the subject. "Yeah. Be nicer to him. He thinks that you don't love him."

"Max-"

"Goodnight, Fang."

He shook his head. Be nice to Skylar… Like he isn't all ready.


End file.
